hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danbe's Redemption
Where are though Captain Everyone is on Ravenwood planet, Jean finally has his new arms, he is trying them out in the kitchen by cooking dinner, and he still hasn’t gotten used to them yet. Both Maple and Kara are helping him. Hydrospanner vanished in thin air for a while now. A power surge can be seen trough out the base, it has happened Five times this week. Everyone wonders what it is. His old Corrilian swearwords are heard through the kitchen all the way to the mess hall. Danbe is meditating over the past. Hanolin is doing experiments; he’s been trying to find the cure for Sahara. El Gran Maldad is looking at the local plants. An technician suggests making a diferent meal, cybernetics isn’t an exact science. Hydrospanner has been planning and executing his solution to the infected, his plan called operation clean sweep very successfully. His troops managed to clean out the other planets from the infection under his leadership. Everything seems to fall into place; there is calmness at the moment. Danbe feels it’s the calmness before the storm. Jean frustrated as hell stops cooking, he tries to write his recipes down on the notepad, breaking it. Out of frustration he goes to his room. Suddenly our communication officer notices a message for Jean. He informs Jean that he is receiving a great inheritance, including a bar on the upper level of Taris. Jean goes to the others to tell them; the only catch is that he has to go to Taris to sign papers. Hanolin is excited to get to Taris, he loves the feel of the place, that sense of desperation in the lower level is rejuvenating for him. the Taris conection Danbe takes charge of the mission. Duke Nukem shows up. They plan on leaving the very next day. The same night Danbe walks trough the camp, his pilot looks at him. She follows him to his room. She pushes him in his as he turns around to see who’se following him. She then initiates a kiss, fade to black. It’s the next morning we leave for Taris. Maple, Kara droh, hanolin El gran Maldad, Danbe go into the red mynoc. but Hydrospanner disappears into his tie avenger. Danbe’s pilot boards the red mynoc. Hydrospanner turns on his cloaking device after exiting hyperspace while being far enough out of sight of both the planet and who could be watching, he then lands his tie advenger at a distance again far enough out of sight. turns of power then turns off his cloacking device. Nobody notices that. After landing there; Jean immediately goes for the bar. Hanolin unwillingly follows them. Jean discusses matters with the local Republic law notary. Duke goes to the local strip club. He punched a random bum for pushing him, telling him to eat shit and die. Because he punched him too hard and the bum end up bleeding, he ends up in the brigg. El Gran Maldad senses the kid's presence. Danbe notices that Hanolin is gone. Danbe asks the bartender if he saw where hanolin went. The bartender remembers hearing him say something about experimentation outside. Danbe immediately goes outside. He doesn’t find Hanolin. A kid approaches him with a data recorder. Danbe accepts, He hands it to Hydrospanner. the past caught on Hydrospanner plays the message, “we have Hanolin, if you want him back then turn in Erabus.” Hydrospanner and Danbe explains he was a shadow guard at a point in his life, that was his service name and what will happen to him when he turns himself in. He runs to the port believing they couldn’t have left the planet yet. Maple and Kara follow from a distance Danbe. Hydrospanner vanished in thin air. There they see a transporter being guarded with 8 guards. As Danbe walks to the guards Kara cuts off from following maple and takes a side route. They notice a ruffle of grass, like something walking through--but nothing can be seen. Suddenly a grenade rolls in stupefying the guards. The grenade explodes. Everyone dodges the grenade. Hydrospanner re-appears and talks to danbe letting him know that the test was a success. Danbe guesses what he did, and the cloaking device he used to perfection. Once they enter the transporter they notice it’s empty. The doors shut behind Danbe locking him in. Hydrospanner cloacks, then goes into the tie avenger, cloaks himself having Iggy do a sensor check for the trajectory of the ship. Destination Death star Kara and droh get to the shuttle. Danbe suggests them to follow this shuttle in their lambda shuttle. A recording start playing “Hello Erabus, it seems your so called friend abandoned you. This shuttle will lead you to your final destination ironically called the Death star” Danbe sits down. He informs the others of its destiny, telling them it’s not their fight. He then turns off his com link and starts to meditate. On the way, they get contacted by a communication’s officer, requesting the reason of their presence. Hydrospanner answers that they’re tech crew for maintenance work on the laser, after being requested for the acces code, he quikly hacks into their system, and finds an unused number he uses. The transporter escorted by the lambda shuttle gets to the death star. They’re being escorted by tie fighters, knowing their manouvers hydrospanner blends in the formation. He then lands his tie advenger. Once inside, troopers wait their exit as Hydrospanner sneaks out of his tie avenger. They open the boarding platform. A couple of troopers enter it. Hydrospanner being cloaked kills them problem free. They leave the lambda in storm trooper armour. They escort Danbe to the highly secured prison section following the emperor’s advisor. Hydrospanner kills the advisor. Duke Nukem starts killing the stormtroopers in the landing bay. Hydrospanner frees Hanolin. Duke continues his rampage, taking out stormtroopers. They quickly try to get out, everything seems to go great. As they’re about to leave trough the corridor, Danbe stops. Danbe's destiny interlinked with the death star He is the last one standing in the corridor. He quickly pushes the button. The force field closes, separating them from Danbe. Danbe:”its up to you now captain lead your people.” Danbe turns to Darth Vader walking in the coridor, he ignites his Tapani lightsaber. Hydrospanner,” he's saving us.” jean “lets not make his sacrifice a useless one.” Hydrospanner:” for once I agree with you.” Storm Troopers appear from a side entrance and start blasting at them. Duke Nukem stays behind as a distraction. He runs to darthvader. Darth force chokes Duke, then Danbe gets force pushed against the wall. Two Royal guards come forwards, he fights them. Danbe manages to kill the two guards with ease as he moves onwards to Darth Vader. Danbe “always knew you were a force pussy” Darth “all you managed to do is become a stray dog, re-join us and you will live, if not”*ignites lightsaber* Danbe smiles “I rather die on my feet than serve on my knees like the coward you are.” Darth Vader “in that case die as a man, instead of running like you did last time” Danbe “you fight as one first, instead of being a force pussy.” They run towards each other lightsabers clashing. In the meantime the others are involved in the rebel attack on the death star. Darth strikes High Danbe dodges Darth Strikes low Danbe jump flips over him, and then kicks him in the back. Darth turns around slashing at Danbe in a circular motion. Danbe blocks the attack. Darth attacks high, Danbe intercepts. Darth Force pushes him against the wall. Danbe recovers fast. Sudenly Danbe grabs his neck as he’s being force choked. Darth stabs trough Danbe, then he lets go. Danbe drops to his knees “looks like you’re the force pussy I thought you where” Darth “and you still end dyeing on your knees.” Danbe looks outside. He smiles, then drops down. Danbe’s lifeless body is laying there. Duke Nukem clicks on his terminal detonator blowing up a lot of storm troopers. Here come the rebels The rebels are attacking in formation. Red leader “Red leader standing by” Blue leader “Blue leader standing by” Pink leader “Pink leader like so totally standing bi” The shuttle heads back to Ravenwood as Hydrospanner continues to aid the rebels in the destruction of the death star. They safely return to Ravenwood planet. moving onwards Jean makes a meal in the Honour of Danbe because he gave his life for them. Hydrospanner lands exhausted, praising Luke Skywalker. He then goes to his room to rest.